


Четки. Бусина пятая. Торин

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего более сложного и простого, чем ожидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четки. Бусина пятая. Торин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для fandom RA 2014. Часть командного проекта "Четки".

Нет ничего более сложного и простого, чем ожидание.  
Торин знает лучше многих и многих, как это просто: нужно лишь смириться, найти невеликую цель на пути к главной и идти вкалывать — королю без короны и без гроша не поможет никто, зато кузнеца-тангара всегда ждут наковальня, ручник и хороший заказ.  
Торин страстно надеется, что никто, кроме самых близких, не видит, как это тяжко: сносить хамство мерзавца с тяжелой мошной, гордого длиной рода аж в три поколения — ничего, он смолчит, а за «знатность» клиента накинет в цене, сколько наглости хватит; кланяться, сцепив зубы, и ждать, позволит ли городской голова укрыться за стенами хотя бы детям и женщинам — здесь, напротив, он смирит гордость и попросит снова и снова, язык не отсохнет; считать мили пройденного пути, сотни хуторов, деревень, городов, понимая, что все они отделяют его от дома — назад он народ не протащит, армию, соберись она даже, не проведет; новым домом звать Синие Горы, в которых гномы и впрямь приживаются все крепче и основательнее...  
Тяжело. Сложно.  
Но он слишком хорошо знает, куда могут привести гордыня и спешка, и не может позволить этого ни себе, ни остаткам своего народа.  
Торин ждет.  
«Терпи, кхузд, — говорит он себе год за годом. — Терпи. Придет время и для Эребора».  
А пока он кует, не отказываясь ни от чего, хоть мечи, хоть подковы. Торгуется и сговаривается, подкупает, заключает союзы. Чертит планы и сам помогает рубить ходы и чертоги, а потом уезжает раз за разом «на заработки», не имея сил больше жить в названных его же именем Залах.  
И лишь усмехается горько, отворачиваясь иной раз к наковальне, иной раз к бумагам, когда слышит за спиной уважительно-озадаченное: «Интересно, он когда-нибудь отдыхает?»


End file.
